metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tuckerscreator/Uncovering Metroid:Part 2
Since I was MUCH too impatient to wait a whole 'nother week for whole ‘nother blog post, I figured I might as well just start up again and go along! If you haven’t read my previous entry before now, please do so and exercise your God-given right to vote! Now, we have already established before now as I write this that I am working on a script for a Metroid film. An entire series, in fact. In the following weeks, I'll be giving detailed analyses of all my current concepts characters, while you guys give me feedback on what your opinions and expectations are. But for now, let's start with a discussion of the eponymous film. The idea for a Metroid film came to me roughly three years in the early summer of 2007. It was pretty simple at first, I was just lying in bed, early in the morning, bored with nothing else to do. So I began thinking up about a character that had always fascinated me: Samus Aran. Metroid and I go back a good deal far back. Metroid: Zero Mission was in fact the first game I ever played! At a time where games and such were generally discouraged in our household, this little game was given as a present by some friends, and before long I was hooked. It wasn't just the scope of the game that drew me in, but the universe behind it, and behind the protagonist herself, all clouded, waiting for us to dig deeper and find it. Metroid remained close to me over the years, even as I began branching out into other Nintendo series, as Samus was only character I chose to play as when trying out Super Smash Bros: Melee(before I began specializing as Yoshi), and in that summer I was particularly excited from all the Nintendo Power articles I had been reading high-lighting her coming arrival in Brawl. But compared to other Metroid fans, my knowledge remained explicitly low. I had never played any other of the games(minus some Prime 2 multiplayer in which I was completely slaughtered), I had never read any of the still-in-translation Metroid Manga, and the only thing I had with me to go on for any kind of Samus backstory was a single trophy description from Super Smash Bros: Melee(as well as a brief skim through Wikipedia!) So instead, I drew from other sources. I had just started playing, and falling in love with, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, and it only took the pulling of many characters from there, as well as drawing from many of other stories about growing up, rites of passage, new societies, etc, to fully complete my storyline. Then came drawing some few early morning sketches, and viola! Metroid story! Now this little “mind burst” story of mine wouldn’t even be worth 10 cents if it were ever put into theaters. It was embarrassingly simple, terribly sentimental, blatantly plagiarizing, and dollishly boring. But after writing it, I simply put it out my mind for months, went on to start writing other stories, and improve my skills far, far more. Draft 2 came the very next year, and this is where I truly established my goals. This version, while still coated with faults, had greater purpose behind it, and now I knew what I wanted to achieve with this film. I wanted to: # Tell the Metroid story in the best way that one could possibly ever do. # Revolutionize the science-fiction genre by sticking to real-life science and using the true effects to make the entire experience far more visceral. # Tell an important message that would stay forever with the watching populace. Then the pressure ramped up. I discovered competition! First, there was the Metroid Manga. It was just starting to be translated by various sites, including MetroidHat and the Metroid Database and reading caused me to realize what OTHER ideas people had! Quite frankly, I found the manga to be tasteless and bland, rather cliché and boring, and not all living up to my expectations of what a TRUE Metroid story should be like. So it only served to give me FUEL for going above and beyond. I was slightly unnerved by the fact that the Manga was a potential canon-changing factor, based on how one chose to take it, but since it was released only in Japan, I saw little need to worry as long as it remained on the other side of the Pacific. Then I met him: John Woo. No, I didn’t actually MEET him. I simply read about him, in the neighborhood Gamestop bookracks. John Woo was creating his own Metroid film, I read. This man was a major big gun. Could I ever hope to stand any chance against him? Eventual research revealed that his attempt had fallen wayside, and no further tries were made to revitalize it. Cloudy comfort, but still a major hazard. I could NOT afford to let so important a project of mine to fall wayside, lost forever to outside forces of the world. Then there came Metroid:Other M, risking to destroy the canon I had so thoroughly fleshed out. And Peter Jackson’s attempt to launch Halo, a film to propel Bungie’s flagship franchise. I was scared, scared, scared for my future. And to Nintendo, I was unknown. Now I am concluding up Draft 3, which appears to possibly be the last of the re-writes I will have to do. But now I need feedback, and must no longer remain alone and unknown. These next continuing weeks I’ll be explaining more into the scope of my Metroid script and the details of what are them. Do I really think that I am SOOOOO important that I should brag to you all about what great ideas I have in store? No, not really. I just dislike the idea of this forever remaining unknown if it is never made, and writing should NEVER be done in a hole, but rather constantly sharpening off the blades of others. Who better to sharpen up a script for Metroid than the admins and users of Wikitroid itself? So let’s go on this little road trip, and it will be an awesome ride. But someone has to pack all the lunches. NOT ME!!! Category:Blog posts